The art has become aware of the desirability of employing in the electric motor drive of the turntable an elastic transmission such as an elastic belt drive for the turntable because of its ability to absorb and minimize irregularities of motor torque on the turntable. The problem of protecting the belt from injury by interference with the operation thereof, accidentally, or as by failure to follow instructions, or for any other cause, can of course be solved by completely enclosing the belt drive. Less than complete protection has generally resulted in unintended abuse from lack of ability or patience in following a prescribed procedure, as printed and supplied with the machine.
The present structure, in addition to the foregoing advantages, provides the benefits of minimizing effects of sunlight and foreign matter on the belt and drive surfaces.